


Bergamo

by queenseptienna



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: A collection of Geraskier fancomics. They can be NSFW (in the future).Originally published on Tapas, the title is inspired by the song "Bergamo" by Pinguini Tattici Nucleari.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 75
Kudos: 312





	1. Bergamo - 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	2. Bergamo - 2




	3. Bergamo - 3




	4. Bergamo - 4




	5. Bergamo - 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Tapas](https://tapas.io/queenseptienna), [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/queenseptienna), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/queenseptienna) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queenseptienna).


	6. Bergamo - 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	7. Bergamo - 7




	8. Bergamo - 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	9. Bergamo - 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	10. Bergamo - 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	11. Bergamo - 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


	12. Bergamo - 12




	13. Bergamo - 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you like my comic please, feel free to join me on Tapas on my main comic "[ **Villain**](https://tapas.io/series/Villain-Scott)". We have cookies.


	14. Bergamo - 14




	15. Bergamo - 15




	16. Bergamo - 16




	17. Bergamo - 17




	18. Bergamo - 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, all things have to end and this chapter of **Bergamo** is finally finished. I'm really glad you liked it, and don't worry: it's not the end.
> 
> This fall, after work, I want to draw another episode of this series called "Ring of fire" but you have to wait for that so... I'm on hiatus. But after that, I'll post a new NSFW episode that I already drew for a fanzine (so now I can't post it outside my **Patreon** ). You can also follow me on [**Tapas**](https://tapas.io/queenseptienna/series), where I post my SFW webcomics :)


	19. Clarification

Since someone hit the “report button” on me for linking my main website Ko-Fi (where I post all my works and I take commissions) suggesting that I was asking someone here on AO3 for money. As I was not asking ANYONE for money, but just linking to my website, I have decided that I will not go on to post the rest of my NSFW content here. I will post public NSFW content exclusively here on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna) when I feel like it.

Thanks for letting me leave here too, I hope you are happy. 


End file.
